Divide. Write the quotient in lowest terms. $4\dfrac{2}{3} \div \dfrac1{2} = $
First, let's rewrite $4\dfrac2{3}$ as a fraction: $4\dfrac{2}{3} \div \dfrac1{2} =\dfrac{14}{3} \div \dfrac{1}{2}$ [How do we write a mixed number as a fraction?] Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $\dfrac12$ is $\dfrac2{1}$. Now, we can rewrite our expression as a multiplication problem: $\dfrac{14}{3} \div \dfrac12=\dfrac{14}{3}\times\dfrac2{1}$ $=\dfrac{14\times 2}{3\times 1}$ $=\dfrac{28}{3}$ We could also write this as $9\dfrac1{3}$.